La Joya del Crepusculo
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: Una poderosa joya será exhibida en el museo de Ciudad Milagro, Sartana aprovechara la oportunidad y tenerla en su poder, pero debe primero deshacerse de sus obstáculos y utilizara a La Cuervo para ello. ¿Conseguira esta vez lo que quiere?
1. La joya, el libro y la llave dorada

Hola! Aui mi quinto, si, ¡quinto Fic de El Tigre!, como notaran eh dejado un poco abandonado mi otro fic "Summer time" es porque ej tenido esta idea en mente y tenia que escribirlo para poder seguir con el otro fic, esta es la primera parte, espero que les guste

888888888888888888888888888888

"**La joya, el libro y la llave dorada"**

Era de noche en Ciudad Milagro, los rayos de la luna que iluminaba aquella noche se colaban por una de las ventanas donde estaba sentada Sartana de los muertos quien tocaba su guitarra con tranquilidad, pero fue interrumpida cuando uno de los banditos le trajo el pedido que había solicitado.

Al recibir aquel trozo de papel de algunos de los muchos periódicos de la cuidad, una sonrisa malvada se formo instantáneamente en su cara, lo había encontrado, después de tanto tiempo, al fin obtendría…

-La joya del crepúsculo…-nombro casi en un hilo de voz mirando la imagen a color.

Era una piedra brillante, no era muy grande, pero magnifica en verdad, su forma era igual a la del sol y la luna, que se unían para hacer realidad aquella preciosa joya que Sartana tanto anhelaba, tenía una mezcla de colores, los mismos colores que se observaban cuando se metía o salía el sol dando paso a un estallido de colores profundos y misteriosos.

-Si, ¡si! Jajaja ¡ha llegado el día!-se dijo a si misma sin soltar aquel pedazo de papel, decía la fecha y el lugar donde sería exhibida por primera vez, pero tenia un problema.

Al instante su sonrisa se borro casi al instante ya que, más debajo de aquel papel, se encontraba la imagen de _White Pantera_ y su hijo _El Tigre_ quienes habían detenido a unos ladrones. Necesitaba deshacerse de aquel obstáculo.

Después de unos minutos su sonrisa volvió a aparecer y se levanto junto con su guitarra, seguida de tres de sus banditos.

Camino lentamente hacia una habitación algo obscura pero no era mucho problema para ella, aquel lugar tenia varios estantes con libros algo viejos y llenos de polvo.

Se acerco al estante que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, sacando un libro verde el cual estaba lleno de polvo, soplo suavemente sobre el dejando ver unas letras plateadas, sonrió con malicia

-El libro de los Secretos, esto podría ayudarme...

Pero al intentar abrir el libro, cuando noto que había un pequeño candado dorado, no era uno como cualquiera, tenia la abertura para una llave en especial, molesta tiro el libro al suelo, sus ojos se volvieron mas rojizos y brillantes.

-Necesito esa llave…-reconoció enfadada.

Recogió el libro del suelo y camino pensativa por los largos pasillos de ese lugar, hacia el salón principal, cuando una idea ataco a su mente.

-¡Banditos!-llamo y tres de ellos se acercaron a ella rápidamente- ¡investiguen donde se encuentra la llave de este libro!-ellos asintieron- pero no es cualquier llave –advirtió-…es _La llave dorada_…-dijo con tranquilidad, los banditos esperando a que dijera más-¡¿No hablo español?! ¡Vayan!-ordeno a lo que ellos salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

-Muy pronto desaparecerán-dijo tomando de nuevo el trozo de papel mirando la noticia sobre _White Pantera_ y _El Tigre_, rió en voz baja- Y el mundo será por fin mió… ¡Solo mió!-rió mas fuerte oyéndose por todos lados el eco.

Mientras, la noche era aprovechada por otra persona. _La Cuervo_, pero no solo ella, estaban a su lado su madre, _La voltura_, y su abuela, _La guajolota_, entrando al almacén donde guardaban varias piezas extrañas y de mucho valor que no eran exhibidas

-Rápido -susurro _La Voltura _como ordenándole que se abriese la puerta del almacén consiguiéndolo con éxito, _La Guajolota_ saco un dispositivo para desactivar la alarma que conecto a un aparato que estaba pegado a la pared.

Luego de un extraño sonido hizo una seña a su hija y a su nieta de que era seguro entrar, rápidamente sacaron unas bolsas llenándolas de varios objetos.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-sonó la voz de uno de los policías que seguro cuidaban aquel almacén, se apresuraron a tomar varias cosas entre ellas una llamo la atención de _La Cuervo_, era como una llave de oro de una inusual forma, extrañada la tomo.

-¡Vamonos!-exclamo la madre rompiendo una de las ventanas cuando oyó que el guardia se acercaba.

-Les dejare un pequeño regalo…-sonrió la abuela activando un huevo explosivo aventándolo hacia el almacén; se alejaron lo más posible a observar la explosión, pero no ocurría nada, extrañadas alzaron una ceja pero antes de poder hacer algo, alguna cosa golpeo por detrás a las tres lanzándolas contra el suelo, cuando voltearon vieron que era _White Pantera_ con una sonrisa triunfadora, llego una patrulla como_ "_refuerzo", de ella bajaron dos policías los cuales sacaron unas esposas y las arrestaron quitándoles los objetos que habían robado, o eso pensaron…

-¡Eres tan patético! ¡Por eso rompí contigo en la secundaria!-exclamo muy molesta _La Voltura _a lo que _White Pantera_ solo respondió.

-Yo rompí contigo-después de decir aquello cerro la puerta oyéndose apenas el pequeño grito de parte de ella.

-¡Es lo que intento olvidar!-se alcanzo a escuchar cuando la patrulla se fue alejando; los banditos se encontraban viendo lo que pasaba, notando que no habían entregado todo, pues habían logrado observar que _La Cuervo_ había conseguido esconder el objeto que ellos habían estado buscando. Sonrieron entre si… Ya sabían quien y en donde se encontraba la llave dorada…

_**Continuara…**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888

¡Yey! Aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo de Summer time y de este Fic! ¡Nos vemos!


	2. La pócima

Bueno aquí la siguiente parte que esta mas larga n.n espero que les guste, gracias por su reviews especialmente a Elecpad 909 y a Ghost Steve. No he podido seguirle mucho al de Summer time pero ¡esperen pronto el siguiente cap también!

Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

8888888888888888888

Esa misma noche, en la guarida de Sartana, llegaron los banditos con una sonrisa, al llegar Sartana esperaba ansiosa nuevas noticias.

-Tenemos la ubicación de la llave dorada, mi señora-hablo el primero ya estando enfrente de Sartana quien al oír la noticia sonrió con macabramente.

-¿Y bien? Que esperan para decirme-dijo aun más ansiosa

-Quien posee la llave es una villana llamada "La Cuervo"-dijo el segundo de ellos dando paso adelante.

-Pero ella ahora esta encerrada-comento el tercero de ellos acercándose también, Sartana se quedo pensativa un momento, aquel nombre le sonaba.

_Flash Back_

_No hacia mucho Sartana y La Cuervo habían coincidido en la misma calle, pero diferentes lugares, algo extraño; Sartana robaba algunas joyas de mucho valor cuando oyó una alarma, era la alarma del banco donde robaba La Cuervo, miro hacia atrás, tenia que salir del lugar, no tardarían en llegar la policía o, como muchas veces, White Pantera o El Tigre, aunque podría llegar a ser divertido, para ella, pelear contra ellos, ordeno a los banditos salir de el lugar, saliendo primero ella, no estaba lejos de ahí el banco donde ahora peleaban "El Tigre" y "La Cuervo_

_-¡No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías!-exclamo molesta La Cuervo lanzando con de un golpe a el Tigre, se acerco a el peligrosamente intentando detener el sonrojo que podrían llegar a aparecer en sus mejillas-Nos vemos gatito…-dijo seductoramente luego se alejo alzando sus brazos en el aire-¡Llámame!-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir volando de el lugar._

_Fin Flash Back_

-La Cuervo ¿eh?...-volvió a sonreír- tengo una propuesta para ella…

La noche aun era joven, la madre y abuela de Zoey/La Cuervo dormía sin problemas pero Zoey pensaba aun en el chico moreno, se maldecía por enamorarse de un imposible, suspiro triste cuando una explosión la empujo hacia el piso, algo adolorida por algunas piedras que la habían golpeado se levanto mirando hacia atrás

-¿La Cuervo?-la llamo con voz tenebrosa, la chica se levanto de el suelo en posición de ataque-Calma pequeña, no eh venido a pelear…tu tienes algo que me pertenece

-¿Uh?-fue lo único que dijo sin entender de lo que hablaba, estaba algo nerviosa, Sartana era más fuerte que ella, su madre y abuela juntas

-La llave por supuesto…-dijo con tranquilidad, Zoey tomo la llave en sus manos y miro a Sartana, se armo de valor y dijo intentando sonar normal

-¿Y que recibiré a cambio de dártela?- Sartana sonrió maliciosamente

-El corazón de cierto héroe-con aquello capto la atención de La Cuervo, aquello podría servirle para su venganza contra Frida pero mas que eso, conseguiría aquello que tanto envidiaba de Frida, algo que ella solo tenia, y ese era el corazón de Manny.

-¿Entonces… aceptas? –dijo impaciente Sartana, Zoey miro hacia atrás, habían sido varias rocas, habían tapado parte de la entrada a la celda, ahora su madre y abuela estaban inconscientes, miro de nuevo a Sartana y tomo su mano, en ese momento sonó la alarma de aquella cárcel, algunos ladridos de perros se escucharon, varios policías se acercaron a el lugar pero lo único que hallaron fue una celda vacía.

De nuevo en el cementerio de la prisión, Zoey dejo a su madre y abuela en un lugar seguro. Después siguió a Sartana sin dejar de observar cada uno de sus movimientos, no era nada tonta, Sartana en cualquier momento podría traicionarla; llegaron a una habitación oscura, rápidamente tres de los banditos prendieron las antorchas de aquel lugar dejando ver un tipo celda, Habían varios estantes con botellas de colores, un caldero yun escritorio de madera, enzima de el se encontraba un libro, aquello pareciera la cocina de una bruja.

-¿Y… Como planea que pase?-pregunto temerosa

-Todo se encuentra en este libro…Magia negra, hechizos, pociones…-miro de reojo a la chica quien mantenía cierta distancia-Pociones de amor por ejemplo…pero necesito la llave.

Como era de esperarse, Zoey saco la llave y la miro por un momento, luego a Sartana quien extendió su huesuda mano esperando que la chica se la diera

-¿Como se que cumplirás con tu palabra?…-alzo la ceja la chica cuervo

-¡**Mira**!…niña-dijo con agresividad pero después intento sonar mas paciente, como deseaba tener aquella llave en sus manos- Solo quiero que mantengas a El Tigre fuera de mi camino -aquello sonó convincente para Zoey, extendió su mano y dejo la llave en manos de Sartana quien ansiosa le dio la espalda a La Cuervo y abrió el libro el cual estaba rodeado por un aura obscura, hojeo el libro, saboreo cada momento, por fin tenia en sus manos el plan perfecto de dominar el mundo, pero ese momento fue destruido por un tosido fingido de parte de Zoey…

-Oh si…-sonó fastidiada Sartana, por poco olvidaba una parte fundamental en su plan, tener alejado a El Tigre, ¿que mejor que las hormonas para mantenerlo lejos?; tomo varias botellas echándolas todas a el caldero del cual empezó a salir un humo espeso cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, se acerco peligrosamente a La Cuervo quien se puso algo nerviosa, cuando en realidad Sartana solo corto un mechón de su cabello con sus afilados huesos y lo dejo caer en el caldero, el cual tomo un color rosa, Sartana tomo una botella y hecho en ella aquella mezcla extraña.

-¿Para que el mechón de cabello?-pregunto curiosa tomando en sus manos la botella de color rosa

-Quieres que se enamore de ti ¿no es cierto? Debe haber algo de ti en la poción

Zoey miro convencida, tenia sentido ya dispuesta a irse se dio media vuelta pero la voz tenebrosa de Sartana la detuvo.

-Recuerda…mas te vale que lo tengas alejado de mi siguiente robo…oh yo misma romperé el hechizo -Zoey solo asintió y salio corriendo de el lugar, una vez que se alejo Sartana empezó a reír.

-Por fin…este mundo será mió… ¡solo mió!-soltó luego una carcajada la cual resonó en toda la prisión.

888888888

Aquí esta! Espero que les haya gustado, espero Reviews, Sugerencias y/o opiniones.


	3. El Baile y un enamoramiento 1

Hola aquí con ¡la tercera parte! Me ah costado trabajo…no se nota ¿verdad? Lo subí muy rápido xP en fin espero que les guste esta cap que según yo esta aun mas largo xD. Tuve algunos problemas al escribirlo peor lo logre, bueno ya dejando el blablabla vamos a la historia!

Desclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Jorge R Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

888888888888888888888888888888

"**El baile y un enamoramiento" parte 1**

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela Leone Manny y Frida caminaban a la escuela.

-¿Entonces nos vemos en la tarde en la heladería?- sonrió Frida Suárez a su mejor amigo, Manny Rivera

-¡Claro! Hoy es dos por uno, no podemos perder esta oportunidad –exclamo emocionado, Frida asintió.

Los dos entraron a la escuela; en los pasillo se encontraban varios chicos y chicas, algunos dejando sus cosas en los casilleros y otros solo platicaban aprovechando que aun no comenzaban las clases. Frida y Manny dejaron sus cosas en el casillero, solo sacando algunos libros luego caminaron hacia el salón. Por fin el timbre sonó entrando todos.

- Primera clase matemáticas, no se porque ¡Wah!- Frida cayo al suelo, sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir, volteo y era Zoey quien paso a su lado como si nada, sonriendo satisfecha.

-Ten más cuidado Frida-le dijo Zoey sonriendo burlonamente.

-Zoey…- Frida miro muy molesta a Zoey, cuando sintió la mano de su amigo a un lado, lo miro perdiéndose en sus ojos y en su sonrisa, el sabia como tranquilizarla en un momento así.

-No le hagas caso, no vale la pena –aconsejo tranquilo y ayudo a su amiga a levantar los libros del suelo.

-Gracias Manny…-contesto Frida, su amigo le sonrío levemente pero antes de poder decirle algo el profesor entro a clases, frustrado se dirigió a su asiento al lado del de Frida.

-Chicos, hagan el favor de tomar sus asientos y saquen su cuaderno…-empezó con toda la tranquilidad de el mundo, su voz era muy grave y lenta, era joven aunque tenia ya algunas arrugas en su cara, todos instantáneamente miraron cansados y fastidiados al profesor pero los despertó la voz de el principal Tonino en los altavoces...

-Ejem, Buenos días alumnos-sonó como siempre alegre captando la atención de todos- Como saben este viernes es San Valentín y como todos los años hay un baile, al salir al almuerzo les daremos unos volantes, por favor de no tirarlos en el suelo, ¡ayudemos al planeta! Que tengan una buena mañana y gracias por su atención- término de decir, a lo que todos, casi al instante, empezaron a comentar sobre el baile al igual que Manny y Frida.

-Manny iremos al baile juntos ¿cierto? Ya sabes…como amigos-sonrió levemente sonrojada a su mejor amigo quien con un leve rubor en sus mejillas asintió, todos los años era lo mismo pero definitivamente el año pasado había sido el mejor por lo menos para el. Aun podía recordar el vestido que usaba aquella noche, el baile y la imagen de sus rostros acercándose lentamente, aquel recuerdo lo hizo sonrojar demasiado algo que noto Frida.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estas todo rojo-rió levemente por la cara de su amigo quien movió exageradamente las manos

-¡Ah! ¡Este n-no! –intento explicarse pero no fue necesario, gracias a Dios el profesor hablo

-Chicos chicos sigamos, hagan el favor de hacer silencio...-calmo al grupo el profesor elevando la voz al mismo tiempo que comenzaba la clase.

Por fin sonó el timbre para el almuerzo, todos salieron al patio con entusiasmo.

-¡¿Ya viste Frida?!-sonrió Manny emocionado una ves que se formo en la fila.

-¿Que de nuevo sirven carne misteriosa?-dijo Frida haciendo una mueca de asco observando que le servían a un chico un pedazo de carne, o eso quería pensar.

-No… Mira a la derecha-dijo su amigo a lo que Frida volteo a la derecha. Sus ojos se iluminaron de pura alegría.

-¡Leche con chocolate!-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Que bien que llegamos temprano a la fila-sonrió Manny tomando una de los cartuchos al igual que Frida.

-¡Miren! ¡Cerdos voladores!-se oyó gritar de repente a alguien; todos al mismo tiempo voltearon al cielo dándole oportunidad a Zoe de inyectar la pócima en el _chocomilk _de Manny, quien estaba realmente distraído viendo hacia el cielo.

-¡Hey!-exclamo uno de los chicos muy molesto-¡no hay nada!-todos siguieron con lo suyo al darse cuenta que era verdad aquello; Manny y Frida milagrosamente encontraron una mesa desocupada y a continuación se sentaron con tranquilidad.

Frida primero mordió la manzana que había tomado, era lo que mas comestible que se veía, y Manny miraba hacia la nada perdido en sus propios pensamientos algo que noto su amiga rápidamente.

-¿Manny te encuentras bien?-pregunto alzando levemente la ceja, Manny parpadeo un par de veces y miro a Frida quien estaba levemente preocupada.

-Ah si-respondió con tranquilidad pero aquello no había convencido a su amiga, Manny lo noto y le dedico la mejor sonrisa que tenia luego abrió el recipiente y tomo un poco del _chocomilk_

-Sabe extraño…-dijo el pelinegro mirando su bebida a lo que Frida tomo el cartucho, Zoey, quien llevaba rato observando, rogó por que Frida no tomara de aquel recipiente, ya se lo imaginaba Frida, su peor enemiga ¡enamorada de ella! Su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido, ya tenia hasta planeado lanzarse sobre Frida impidiendo que lo tomara pero gracias a Dios la peliazul dejo de nuevo en su lugar la bebida.

-Bueno no dice que haya caducado y es_ chocomilk_, no hay nada extraño

Su amigo, aun no muy convencido, volvió a tomar el liquido sin problemas, por lo menos conservaba gran parte de el sabor.

Sonó el timbre Manny y Frida se dirigieron a tirar lo que había sobrado en sus bandejas, cuando el chico moreno dio unos pasos hacia atrás levemente mareado, Zoey quien paso a su lado sonrió satisfecha, seguramente la pócima estaría haciendo efecto.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Frida cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo no la había seguido.

-Si, solo me levante rápido-dijo con calma posando su mano en su frente mirando al suelo, estaba mareado, y el sabia que estaba empeorando.

-Uh…bien mejor hay que darnos prisa… ¡Manny!-grito Frida acercándose rápidamente a su amigo quien cayo hincado al suelo con la mirada abajo, respiraba rápidamente.

-¡Manny!, ¡¿que pasa?!-exclamo Frida con preocupación, miro a su alrededor y noto que estaba vació, todos habían entrado a clase.

-N-No me siento muy bien…-dijo en un susurro débil antes de caer inconciente al suelo, la mente de Frida empezó a trabajar rápidamente, primero volteo a su amigo boca arriba, respiraba aceleradamente, sudaba levemente y tenia la cara muy pálida, su amiga se asusto un poco por el aspecto de su amigo y sin vacilar lo intento sentar tomando por la cintura a Manny, prácticamente arrastrándolo a la enfermería.

_**Continuara**_

888888888888888888888888888888888

Aquí esta espero que les haya gustado n.n espero reviews, opiniones y/o sugerencias.


	4. El baile y un enamoramiento segunda part

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo ¿verdad? Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo…me costo muchísimo pero ya esta, espero que les guste y como tarde tanto… ¡esta largo! Jaja bueno ya dejo el blablabla y empecemos.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera le pertenecen a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

888888888888888

**Un baile y un enamoramiento segundan parte**

Espero varios minutos, a pesar de que la enfermera le dijo que podía irse, se quedo sentada al lado de Manny quien lucia un poco mejor, la palidez de su piel se había esfumado y había dejado de sudar.

-Estará bien-dijo al enfermera rápidamente al ver la preocupación de la chica-Por cierto…-Frida miro a la enfermera-dile a tu amigo que es mejor que intente quitarse el tatuaje que tiene en el cuello, podría meterse en problemas-sonrió amablemente a lo que Frida simplemente alzo una ceja y miro el cuello de Manny haciendo a un lado algunos mechones de cabello, la enfermera tenia razón, había una extraña marca al cual toco con la yema de sus dedos, no recordaba haberla visto antes.

Pasaron varios minutos y Frida estaba un poco aburrida, examino la habitación, era un cuarto no muy grande, las paredes eran blancas al igual que varias cosas como las sabanas y cortinas, había una ventana en la pared que quedaba enfrente de Frida, era extraño, el día había comenzado soleado, ahora el cielo estaba totalmente nublado; entro una pequeña brisa helada por la ventana causando un pequeño escalofrió a Frida quien estaba apunto de levantarse para cerrar la ventana cuando algo calido tomo su mano.

-Uh…Frida- dijo en voz muy baja el moreno entreabriendo sus ojos-¿Apuntaste las matriculas? –intento decir en tono de broma sonriendo débil a lo que Frida sonrió aliviada, al menos su estado de animo estaba bien.

De repente alguien entro a aquella habitación, Frida automáticamente cambio su expresión a una fría.

-Zoe…-escupió su nombre pero Zoe no hizo caso, estaba mas concentrada en Manny, en su reacción ¿Abría reaccionado la pócima?, Frida siguió la mirada de su Némesis notando que miraba a Manny quien apenas se había percatado de la presencia de la chica Cuervo.

-Uh…-fue lo único que dijo Manny al sentir su corazón acelerarse al ver a Zoe sonrojándose levemente.

-Vine solo porque le dije a la maestra que podría cuidar a Manny por ti ya que yo sabía el tema de hoy-sonrió a Frida quien estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con aquello pero antes de que dijera algo Manny contesto

-Tiene razón Frida…-Frida lo miro totalmente sorprendida- No te preocupes estaré bien-dijo sin dejar de mirar a Zoe, su amiga lo conocía muy bien, miraba de una manera única, mirada que alguna ves le había dedicado solo a ella.

-Bien…-murmuro para si misma sintiendo un dolor extraño en su pecho.

Se alejo de la enfermería un poco molesta, no solo porque tenia que volver a clases, porque Zoey se había quedado a solas con Manny…

Las demás clases pasaron lentas para Frida mientras Zoey disfrutaba cada momento con el chico, su pócima había ya empezado a hacer efecto en el. Por fin sonó el timbre Frida salio por sus cosas y dirigiéndose luego directamente a la enfermería entrando con rapidez.

-Uh… ¿donde esta Manny?- pregunto a la enfermera que acomodaba unas cosas lista para irse también.

-Oh ¿el chico? Se fue con su novia-dijo con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa. "Novia" aquella palabra resonó por un momento en su cabeza, tomo su pecho sintiendo un pequeño vació pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y salio de la enfermería sin escuchar a la enfermera que al ver a la peliazul tan sorprendida preguntaba si se encontraba bien.

-¡Manny!-exclamo llegando a donde estaba su amigo, respirando muy rápido- ¡¿p-porque rayos te fuiste sin esperarme?!-pregunto molesta, ella sabia que exageraba un poco pero al pensar que la dejaba por su peor enemiga la hacia sentir mal, ahora Zoey la miraba con aires de superioridad.

-Frida cálmate-dijo con cierto tono molesto algo que noto Frida un poco sorprendida pero no quería discutir mas, tomo de la mano a su amigo intentando alejarlo de Zoey, pero el se quedo donde estaba.

-Uh…este esque yo iré ah…-intento buscar una excusa pero Zoey lo tomo de la mano sonriendo maliciosamente

-Me acompañara a casa y si nos permites tenemos que irnos…-dijo con tranquilidad, Manny sonrió inocentemente esperando a que Frida no se enfadara con el, Frida estaba confundida, dedico una mirada asesina a Zoe luego otra Manny quien se quedo helado por un momento, nunca había visto en sus ojos tanta frialdad pero con una extraña pizca de dolor…

Mientras en el cementerio de la prisión Sartana leía con atención un libro grande, sus hojas eran amarillentas y estaban algunas rotas.

-"Una ves que pone en posición la joya y repita tres veces la frase y un poder oscuro se desatara…"-sonrió Sartana una ves que leyó aquel párrafo, ya saboreaba su victoria, pronto, había suficiente tiempo como para que El Tigre no pudiera hacer algo, ahora que tenía el libro de los secretos podría detener sin problemas a White Pantera.

-D-disculpe pero como detendrá esa niña a El Tigre p-pues solo esta enamorado pero sigue siendo importante ya sabe…salvar el mundo…-dijo temeroso uno de los esqueletos a lo que Sartana se volteo lentamente acercándose peligrosamente a el esqueleto

-Esa pócima es muy poderosa no solo se enamora de ella, se vuelve su esclavo mientras pasa el tiempo…hay suficiente tiempo para que el este a sus pies y sea reversible, una ves que la marca, que aparecerá en su piel, se complete será su esclavo de por vida, nadie podrá ayudarlo…claro solo yo que se como romper el hechizo-explico con tranquilidad al bandito para luego gritarle enfadada- ¡No vuelvas a dudar de mi! ¡¿Esta claro?! ¡Nunca vuelvas a cuestionar mis planes!.

El Bandito asintió rápidamente y se alejo junto con otros banditos dejando a solas a Sartana.

Mas tarde Frida fue a la heladería, después de todo, una promesa era una promesa y Manny había prometido ir; una ves que llego espero alrededor de media hora, aunque para ella había sido una eternidad, tomo su celular molesta y marco a Manny, intento calmarse un poco para no gritarle en cuanto contestara.

-¿Hola?- contesto con naturalidad Manny

- ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?! ¡Se supone que nos veríamos en la heladería!-grito enfadada, no había podido contenerse, había contestado con tanta naturalidad, como si no recordara lo que habían prometido.

-¡Ah! ¡Frida! Uh…cof, esque no me siento muy bien y uh…se me olvido marcarte…-dijo cambiando totalmente el tono de voz a uno cansado, Frida alzo levemente la ceja tenia sentido en cierta forma pues luego del desmayo que había tenido podría ser posible

-Uh…esta bien Manny, bueno entonces si quieres voy a tu casa y…-pero su amigo la interrumpió

-¡no no no! Eh…p-podría ser contagioso cof, no te conviene-dijo atropelladamente tosiendo de una manera extraña.

-Bueno si tu lo dices… esta bien adiós manny mejórate-dijo para luego colgar el celular sin dejar si quiera contestar al chico.

Mientras Manny colgaba el celular Zoey miraba sonriente al chico, se encontraban ahora en el cine, había convencido al chico de dejar a su mejor amiga e irse juntos al cine, algo que el acepto de inmediato.

Pasaron almenos dos días sin ver a su mejor amigo, ni siquiera en clases pues el se sentaba en otro lugar, en el almuerzo se sentaba junto a Zoe, aquello no lo iba a soportar, así que al timbre decidida se levanto con rapidez para alcanzar a Manny quien ya había salido del salón.

-Espera-exclamo Frida una ves que tomo del brazo a Manny, el se volteo para darle frente a la peliazul, su mirada la hizo dudar un momento en si soltarlo o no, los ojos de Manny la miraron de manera fría e indiferente.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono con la misma frialdad que reflejaban sus ojos

-Manny ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te comportas extraño! Además, ¿desde cuando tu y Zoe se llevan bien?-soltó todo de golpe intentando sonar molesta fallando terriblemente.

-Desde siempre y sabes no tengo tiempo para esto Zoe me espera…-dijo safando bruscamente su brazo del agarre de Frida dejándola un momento en shock mientras el se daba media vuelta y se alejaba velozmente de ese lugar.

Zoe esperaba ansiosa al moreno, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, Manny saltaría de un puente tan solo por ella, ahora solo faltaba una pieza de su plan, romperle totalmente el corazón a Frida de manera cruel y ya tenia un plan para ello.

-Hola preciosa –Manny la abrazo por detrás plantándole un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en el rostro de la pelinegra.

-Hola Manny-saludo al chico al mismo tiempo que se volteaba quedando frente al chico- dime que iremos juntos al baile… ¿porque es así verdad?

-Claro que si-le sonrió a la chica quien acaricio suavemente su mejilla pasando lentamente a su cuello acariciando la extraña marca que ahora estaba mas grande que antes

-Pobre Frida…que lastima que no sepa ¿verdad?-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos mirando la marca en su cuello- Por que no sabrá nada ¿entendido?

-Pero…no creo que ella merezca…-pero no termino de decir la frase pues la chica cuervo lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-Soy yo…o tu amiguita-dijo Zoey desafiante ocultando el miedo que había sentido por un momento al ver que aquel brillo, con el cual veía a Frida antes, empezaba a aparecer. Por un momento la marca empezó a crecer un poco mas haciendo desaparecer aquel pequeño brillo, Zoey sonrió de nuevo, tan solo un día mas y aquella marca terminaría de formarse luego de eso todo sentimiento hacia Frida desaparecería y todo giraría en torno a Zoey, no haría caso a nadie mas que a ella.

88888888888888888888888888

Bueno aquí esta…siento que me pudo haber salido mejor…no es el mejor capitulo… ¡Ja! ¡Pero si el mas largo! 8D…creo bueno espero Reviews, opiniones y/o sugerencias Nos vemos/leemos!


	5. El baile

Aquí con otro capitulo, espero que les guste, me tomo un tiempo xD les dije que tardaría un buen rato jaja lo siento pero el punto es que ya lo subí. Espero que les guste aunque me quedo romántico…y con drama… me gusta el drama pero no se si lo eh escrito bien…bueno menor blablabla y que empiece el cap!

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua

8888888888888888888888888888888

Era una nueva mañana en Ciudad milagro, el cielo estaba nublado dándole un color triste y gris a la ciudad, era San Valentín, habían varios arreglos de colores que le daban cierta alegría y color a la ciudad algo que le faltaba.

En la escuela Leone había un gran movimiento en los pasillos los cuales estaban llenos de arreglos de colores rojos y rosas que se mezclaban con los colores naranjas y amarillos de los casilleros, paredes y ventanas.

Frida caminaba deprisa a la escuela esquivando con éxito a los tantos chicos y chicas que habían en los pasillos, abrió su casillero y metió de golpe la mochila para luego volver al "trafico" que había en ese momento.

-Debe haber una respuesta en los libros…-se dijo a si misma una ves que consiguió estar enfrente de una de las tantas puertas de la escuela pero aquella tenia escrito arriba "Biblioteca".

Frida estaba casi segura de saber del extraño comportamiento de Manny…

Flash Back

Frida se había logrado recuperar del shock en el que la había dejado su ex mejor amigo, una ves que llego a la puerta de salida de la escuela logro escuchar antes la voz de Zoe.

-Dime que iremos juntos al baile… ¿porque es así verdad?-dijo Zoe con cierto tono molesto una ves que dijo lo ultimo, Frida se quedo lo suficiente cerca para oír pero escondida para que no la vieran.

-Claro que si-dijo la voz de Manny con cierto tono monótono pero con otro tono alegre, Frida sintió una punzada en el corazón no pudo evitar asomarse en cuanto la chica cuervo acariciaba la mejilla del moreno, pasando lentamente a su cuello acariciando la extraña marca que ahora estaba mas grande que antes

-Pobre Frida…que lastima que no sepa ¿verdad?-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos mirando la marca en su cuello- Por que no sabrá nada ¿entendido?

Frida estaba sorprendida y esperaba con temor la respuesta de Manny.

-Pero…no creo que ella merezca…-el corazón de Frida dio un pequeño salto de felicidad, los ojos de Manny tenían un brillo que había desaparecido hace tiempo, como lo había extrañado.

-Soy yo…o tu amiguita-dijo Zoey, Frida quiso salir de su escondite en ese momento y callar a la pelinegra pero hizo lo posible para no hacerlo. Por un momento la marca empezó a crecer un poco mas haciendo desaparecer aquel pequeño brillo, la chica cuervo sonrió de nuevo, pero Frida se limito a bajar la mirada para luego subirla de golpe, todo empezó a tomar sentido, el extraño sabor en el _chocomilk, _ el repentino desmayo, la distancia que había tenido desde entonces su amigo, todo empezaba a encajar, la mente de Frida trabajo rápido, todo aquello solo podría ser obra de magia negra y estaba decidida a investigarlo.

Fin Flash back

Se asomo por la puerta y se aseguro de que la madre de Manny no estuviera, fue un gran alivio ver que el escritorio estaba vació, entro con seguridad y miro a su alrededor, todos los estantes llenos de libros y todos estaban acomodados cuidadosamente, todo estaba limpio por el cuidado constante de Maria.

-Solo debo buscar libros sobre magia…-dijo en voz baja caminando hacia su izquierda, había pasado tiempo ya en la biblioteca ya sea por que acompañaba a Manny o por su curiosidad hacia los libros.

Pasaron varios minutos, ya había sonado el timbre para dar la entrada a clases y Maria pronto llegaría, a Frida no le preocupaba mucho saltearse algunas clases pero si encontrarse a Maria quien la enviaría directo a clases, debía encontrar los libros y esconderse para que no la encontrara Maria mientras buscaba información.

Logro encontrar la sección y tomo varios libros adentrándose mas a la biblioteca, había un escritorio el cual no usaba Maria y ni se acercaba; se sentó, dejo los libros a un lado y comenzó a investigar.

Paso alrededor de una hora y media cuando Frida encontró en uno de los libros, el mas viejo, sobre aquella marca, estaba dibujada en varias fases, miro primero los dibujos, había empezado como una pequeña marca para luego crecer mas, la de Manny estaba en su ultima fase, entonces comenzó a leer poniendo toda su atención a cada palabra, entonces empezaron a formarse las ultimas piezas de aquel rompecabezas, y había dos soluciones, pero la mas conveniente tenia que ser antes de que la marca se formara

-"…antes de que la marca se forme completamente debe hacer despertar los sentimientos de esa persona…"-se levanto de golpe, la silla se callo haciendo un sonido algo fuerte para luego formarse un silencio incomodo seguido por la voz de Maria

-¿Frida?-Frida volteo a su derecha, ahí estaba Maria asomándose por uno de los tantos estantes.

-Uh…Hola-sonrió nerviosa escondiendo el libro tras ella y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en el salón de clases en su lugar mirando un poco molesta al profesor que la había regañado enfrente de todos y, además, le puso un retraso.

A la hora del almuerzo busco con la mirada alguna seña de Zoe o Manny pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba en el patio, y en las siguientes clases tampoco estaban, estaba ansiosa de salir en busca de su amigo y destruir aquel hechizo…

Mientras en el cementerio de la prisión Sartana alistaba ya los últimos detalles, su plan estaba casi listo y la joya se exhibiría la noche siguiente, pronto el mundo seria suyo…

Frida se apresuro a ir a casa, intento llamar varias veces a Manny al celular aunque ella misma sabía que no contestaría pero tenía que intentarlo.

Llego a su casa sin saludar a su madre quien estaba en la cocina, ¿donde estaría Manny? No estaría en casa seguramente, tenia que verlo, pero tendría que esperar al baile.

Las horas fueron eternas para Frida quien intentaba distraerse alistándose para el baile o escribiendo alguna nueva canción, pero era imposible, solo estaba la imagen de Manny en su mente, el simplemente no era el.

-¿Dónde estas Manny?-dijo a la nada dejando de cepillarse por un momento y dirigir su mirada a la ventana, las nubles grises no dejaban ver las hermosas estrellas que salían cada noche.

- ¿Mija?-sonó una voz detrás de la puerta Frida volvió rápidamente el cepillo a su cabello pasándolo sin problemas

-Pasa-dijo con naturalidad, la madre de Frida paso y observo a su hija que tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana-Hola mama

-Hola mija, bueno…-se acerco a la peliazul sentándose a un lado de ella y la miro preocupada-¿pasa algo?

-No-la miro Frida dejando de cepillarse el cabello, no estaba de humor para una platica de madre e hija fue entonces que miro el reloj, ya eran las 9:10 PM, se levanto de golpe y tomo unos listones negros agarrando con ellos varios mechones de cabello-Tengo que irme!-dijo sin mas bajando los escalones dando grandes pasos pasando hasta dos a la vez, no podía esperar mas, la madre de la peliazul se quedo mirando con preocupación hacia donde se había ido su hija.

-¿Por qué Frida se ve tan…gris?-pregunto a su esposo quien se asomo a la habitación de Frida mirando a Carmen.

La entrada a la escuela estaba adornada con varios globos y listones rojos y amarillos, todos entraban en pareja y algunos con amigos o solos, la música se oía apenas afuera, Frida se quedo parada a la entrada de la escuela, cerro sus manos con fuerza y camino decidida, estaba nerviosa y asustada, tener que enfrentar aquella mirada dura y fría de Manny era difícil. Varias chicas llevaban vestidos largos y de colores llamativos pero el de Frida no era muy largo ni llamativo, tenia como tirantes dos listones azules, el vestido era negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, traía puestas unas zapatillas azul celeste sin mucho tacón.

Al entrar miro a su alrededor encontrándose rápidamente con Zoe y Manny, Zoe traía el pelo suelto, su vestido era negro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas rojas, en el cabello traía un listón color rojo que resaltaba en su pelo negro, sonrió una ves que ubico a Frida, tomo a Manny de el brazo dirigiéndose a donde Frida

-Vamos a bailar Manny…-dijo casi para si misma, el moreno simplemente asintió, Frida se acerco también a la pista, por un momento perdió de vista a Zoe y a Manny para luego encontrarlos entre todos los adolescentes que bailaban, tenia que distraer a Zoey y alejar a Manny de ella y tenia ya un plan para eso, empujo disimuladamente a un chico que callo sobre Zoey, gracias a Dios el chico era un poco torpe con los pies así que cayo sobre Zoey tirándola al suelo, Frida aprovecho para jalar a Manny del brazo alejándolos de aquella multitud, salieron escondiéndose cerca de la entrada, Manny la miraba sorprendido pero conservando la mirada fría y dura.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con dureza, Frida apretó mas sus puños para luego aflojarlos un poco, acerco su mano derecha a la mejilla de su amigo y suavizo la mirada.

-Quiero hablar con mi mejor amigo y tu no eres el…-lo miro con cierta tristeza en los ojos, el moreno empezó a suavizar la mirada, y en sus ojos había una pequeña chispa, ahí se encontraba el, ahí estaba su mejor amigo, ahí estaba Manny.

-Y-yo…n-no puedo estar aquí debo estar con Zoe…-se alejo dando un paso hacia atrás pero Frida lo tomo de la mano y lo abrazo, cerro sus ojos y rogó por que el le devolviera el abrazo, que los llevara al recuerdo de el ultimo baile que habían tenido.

-¿Lo recuerdas Manny…? Recuerdas el baile anterior… ¿verdad?-hablo en voz baja y con mucha suavidad, Manny por un momento se quedo mirando a la nada, de nuevo el recuerdo de la pista de baile, ellos dos en el centro abrazados y apunto de unir sus labios, el brillo en los ojos de Manny empezó a volver al mismo tiempo que iba correspondiendo poco a poco el abrazo de Frida.

-¡Aléjate Frida Suárez!-grito molesta Zoe, la peliazul la maldijo por un momento, Manny se había separado de golpe alejándose de su ex mejor amiga-El viene conmigo…

-Zoe…-la miro con frialdad, Manny miraba la situación confundido, no entendía que sentía, que pasaba-déjalo en paz Zoe…

-Ja…solo estas celosa de que Manny me haya acompañado al baile, de que el me ame a mi…que yo sea todo para el…acéptalo Frida, el no tiene ojos para ti…estas sola…sola -sus palabras eran como veneno, Frida empezó a sentir que las piernas le fallaban, Zoe aprovechando que Frida estaba en parte paralizada tomo de la mano a Manny y se acerco a el, lo suficiente para unir sus labios con los de el, Frida se quedo aun mas paralizada y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas cuando la marca comenzó a crecer mas y mas hasta tomar completamente la forma de una rosa negra, la marca se había completado….

88888888888

Aquí esta espero que les haya gustado espero Reviews, opiniones y/o sugerencias


	6. La Segunda Solucion

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, si que le avanse rápido xP es como una pequeña recompensa porque tuviera que esperar mucho para el otro cap, espero que les agrade y prometo que en el siguiente capitulo saldrá mas sobre Sartana, de hecho empesaran las cosas un poco mas interesantes, creo yo, bueno dejemos el blablabla y empesemos

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y a Sandra Equihua.

88888888888888888888888

**Segunda solución**

Sábado lluvioso en Ciudad milagro, había empezado a caer una pequeña llovizna, el ambiente era el mismo que se podía vivir en el corazón de la peliazul quien apenas se levantaba de la cama, se acerco al espejo y se miro por un momento, era un desastre, sus ojos estaba rojizos de las tantas horas en la madrugada que había llorado, su cabello estaba notablemente desordenado y noto que estaba un poco mas pálida.

-¡Frida! ya esta el desayuno, apúrate ¿si?-dijo su hermana con fastidio al otro lado de la puerta.

-Si…-contesto Frida sin ánimos, se peino un poco y se cambio de ropa parta luego bajar las escaleras muy lentamente.

-¿mija? Te pasa algo?-pregunto su madre dejando un plato lleno de _hotcakes_ en la mesa.

-No-dijo monótonamente para luego sentarse y servir en su plato un _hotcake_ y en un vaso un poco de jugo de naranja.

-¿Segura?-pregunto mirando a su hija con preocupación

-Si –volvió a contestar de la misma forma cortando un pedazo del _hotcake_ para llevárselo a la boca masticándolo lentamente; el desayuno fue casi como todas las mañanas, sus hermanas a veces discutían, su padre comía en silencio y su madre terminaba de servir el desayuno a la mesa, Frida se levanto sin hacer ruido y dejo los platos en el lavabo luego se dio media vuelta y camino de nuevo a su habitación dejando a su madre preocupada.

-Frida, ¿puedo pasar?-hablo su madre tocando suavemente la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

-Uh…claro-dijo dudando un momento subiendo el volumen de la televisión.

-Uh…Frida, eh notado que últimamente estas muy…solitaria ¿te peleaste con Manny?-pregunto dudosa, Frida no miro a su madre

-Algo así-le dijo al mismo tiempo que le cambiaba de canal.

-¿Y porque no intentan arreglar las cosas?-le sonrió calidamente a su hija mientras se sentaba cerca de ella.

-No se puede…-respondió Frida en un hilo de voz

-Claro que si, ustedes han sido amigos desde muy pequeños siempre juntos, créeme, no hay nada mas poderoso que el cariño que se tienen-dijo su madre intentando animar a la peliazul que se quedo reflexionando lo que su madre había dicho-Siempre hay una opción siempre esta la solución mija…-aquello la hizo reaccionar, tenia razón, la segunda opción, la ultima solución de sacar a Manny de aquel hechizo, casi de un solo salto se levanto de la cama.

-¡Claro! ¡La segunda opción!-dijo con alegría corriendo fuera de la habitación pero antes se detuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre- Gracias ma!

-Uh…de nada hija-miro confundida para donde se había ido su hija para luego sonreír. Frida buscaba en la sala el libro, estaba segura que lo había dejado ahí.

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunto una de sus hermanas cuando se dio cuenta de la desesperación de Frida.

-Un libro, ¿no lo has visto?-pregunto sin mirar a su hermana.

-¿El libro viejo que estaba en la mesa? –alzo levemente la ceja llevando sus manos a la cintura

-¡Si! ¿Dónde esta?-se acerco a su hermana velozmente tomando de las manos.

-Esta en el cuarto de papá, ¿para que lo quieres?-pregunto alzando levemente una ceja

-¡Cosas!-respondió al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo a la habitación de sus padres.

-Libro…libro…-repetía varias veces en voz baja buscando por todos lados- ¡Agh! ¡¿Dónde dejan las cosas en esta habitación?!-se quejo sentándose en la cama mirando el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama donde se encontraba una lámpara blanca y el teléfono inalámbrico, a un lado estaba el libro que tanto buscaba- oh… ¡aquí esta!-sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba el libro y salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Segunda solución…"…Si no alcanza a que la persona regrese en si, las palabras has de decir…" ¿Qué palabras?-cuestiono al libro buscando en esa pagina, con la esperanza de encontrar las palabras en otra pagina paso la hoja pero no había nada mas que otro hechizo, paso a la siguiente pagina y tampoco había nada, suspiro frustrada ¿Dónde estarían esas palabras? Fue cuando noto que la pagina de las marcas era mas gruesa que las demás, dirigió sus dedos a la orilla despegando cuidadosamente las dos paginas unidas.

-¡Lo tengo!-tomo una chamarra azul cielo y se la puso-Voy a salir!-exclamo para luego cerrar la puerta principal de golpe.

Pasaron algunas horas, faltaba media hora para que exhibieran la joya tan poderosa en el museo de Ciudad Milagro, Sartana ordeno que trajeran su carruaje y alistaran todo para salir y robar la joya. Sartana sonrió maliciosamente y subió sin prisa al llamativo transporte.

-Oh…podría hacerle una visita a nuestra amiga Cuervo cuando robemos la joya…Podría aumentar la diversión-sonrió maliciosamente mirando luego el libro de los secretos a su lado-Este va a ser el día mas divertido de todos…

Frida cansada y sin encontrar rastro de Manny o Zoe se dirigió a la heladería que quedaba cerca de ahí, talvez un helado lograría despejar su mente y seguir buscando, estaba tan feliz de encontrar una solución, no había limite de tiempo para ella por lo tanto la presión se había esfumado; entro sonriente mirando a su alrededor, había varios chicos y chicas en el lugar pero dos llamaron su atención, eran Zoe y Manny, sorprendida ignoro a la chica, que estaba preguntando si que le ofrecía, y corrió hacia a mesa cerca de la ventana.

-Hola Zoe…Manny-los miro Frida con superioridad, se sentía invencible.

-Frida, que sorpresa…-saludo Zoe haciendo una mueca de asco pero Manny ni siquiera miro a Frida, miraba atentamente a Zoe.

-Vayamos al grano, escucha Zoe…se lo que le hiciste a Manny… y esto acabara ahora…-sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de Zoe, y al mismo tiempo asustada, pues Frida saco el libro.

-"_¡Es parecido al libro de Sartana… ¡tengo que evitar esto!"-_pensó apretando sus puños- ¡**jajaja**! ¿No recuerdas que tengo el control sobre tu amiguito? ¡Manny transfórmate y quítale ese libro a Frida!-ordeno al moreno quien sin vacilar giro su hebilla y se acerco peligrosamente a la peliazul quien abrió el libro rápidamente.

-Esto se acaba aquí…-abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras pero Zoe rápidamente se levanto y ordeno de nuevo a Manny

-¡Detenla! ¡atácala!-ordeno mientras Manny intento tomar el libro pero Frida logro esquivarlo, las personas del establecimiento miraban con curiosidad lo que pasaba, algunos sorprendidos y otros con cierto miedo; Manny intento golpearla pero Frida se agacho y corrió hacia una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, tenia que ganar tiempo y buscar un lugar seguro donde leer las palabras, pero aquella mesa no era exactamente el lugar ideal, Manny se lanzo sobre ella quebrando la ventana, las personas salieron de la heladería con rapidez, los vidrios estaban esparcidos por el suelo y Frida estaba sobre ellos causando varias heridas en su espalda, piernas pero sostuvo levemente su cabeza para no encajarse vidrios, Manny tenia solo algunas heridas en las piernas pues había logrado saltar lejos de ellos, Frida se levanto lentamente, hizo a un lado algunos vidrios y se levanto pero fue entonces que Manny se acerco rápidamente a ella intentando golpearla con las garras.

-"Tengo que hacer algo…no puedo lastimarlo…"-miro el libro y una idea cruzo su mente, arranco la pagina donde decían las palabras y luego aventó el libro lejos de donde estaba, Manny corrió tras el para tomarlo y llevárselo a Zoe.

-"¿Soltó el libro…?"-miraba incrédula la acción de su Némesis fue cuando Frida comenzó a pronunciar las primeras palabras-¡Tiene la hoja! ¡Manny ve por la hoja!-volvió a ordenar, el moreno dejo el libro tirado y se dirigió velozmente hacia donde estaba Frida, empujándola contra la pared logrando que los vidrios en su espalda se encajaran aun mas en su piel, no termino de hablar pues un pequeño grito de dolor escapo de sus labios, Manny arranco prácticamente la hoja de sus manos.

-Hagas lo que hagas…las volveré...a buscar…no ganaras esta vez…-pronuncio lo suficientemente fuerte para que Zoe la oyera, tenia razón, podría encontrar las palabras en otro lugar, una idea cruzo su mente, no podía permitir que Frida buscara la solución, sonrió maliciosamente y hablo al mismo tiempo que agachaba la mirada

-Talvez tengas razón…por eso tendré que hacer algo al respecto…o mas bien Manny lo hará…-levanto su mirada mirando con maldad a la peliazul quien adivino lo que estaba pensando en ese momento Zoe, abrió grandes los ojos y se quedo paralizada, del cielo empezó a caer una lluvia muy pesada seguida de un trueno que ilumino aquella escena, fue cuando Zoe pronuncio su siguiente orden-Manny…te ordeno que la asesines…

888888888888888

Algo corto…pero espero que igual les haya gustado n.n espero Reviews, Opiniones y/o sugerencias.


	7. El Crepusculo

Hola aquí con el siguiente capitulo…algo corto pero espero que les agrade n.n el siguiente cap creo que sera mas largo, pronto vienen las vacaciones y podre seguirle mas rapido al fic, bueno dejemos como siempre el blablabla y vayamos al capitulo.

Disclaimer: El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutierrez

88888888888888888888888

" **El Crepúsculo"**

Frida abrió grande los ojos y miro a Manny quien simplemente asintió lentamente alistando sus garras mientras con la otra mano la tomaba del cuello con fuerza para que no pudiera escapar, la peliazul miro a los ojos del moreno buscando alguna chispa, algún brillo que le diera la esperanza de que el estuviera ahí pero todo había desaparecido, fue entonces que de los ojos del moreno dos lagrimas cayeron, alzo su brazo derecho dispuesto a atacar pero se detuvo y mas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que caían pesadamente sobre ellos.

- ¡Hazlo!-ordeno Zoe un poco asustada al ver la confusión del chico.

Frida miraba confundida a su mejor amigo ¿Qué podría hacer? Fue entonces que recordó las palabras de su madre con claridad…

-… "Créeme, no hay nada mas poderoso que el cariño que se tienen" –recordó con claridad las palabras de su madre- "El cariño…este sentimiento hacia Manny…será que…"-lo pensó un momento y luego alzo sus manos adoloridas hacia el rostro de Manny acariciándolo por un momento dedicándole una débil pero calida sonrisa.

-Yo se que estas ahí…te siento Manny…-lo siguió mirando, Manny apretó un poco mas el cuello de la peliazul cuando Zoe volvió a gritar la misma orden, pero su brazo empezó a temblar, intento esquivar la mirada de Frida pero algo se lo impidió.

-Cállate…-dijo Manny en un hilo de voz a la chica que lo seguía mirando de aquella forma.

-Manny…vuelve…yo..y-yo te necesito…-susurro con dificultad pues Manny apretó un poco mas su cuello intentando callar aquellas palabras pero luego de golpe la soltó, ella intento no caer al suelo, respiro agitadamente no podía evitarlo, pero ahora necesitaba normalizar su respiracion.

- ¡Manny! Si me amas **¡asesínala! **-grito furiosa, Manny alzo aun mas su brazo y lo dirigió hacia Frida pero se detuvo de repente, paso algo que nadie se había esperado antes, Frida se había acercado a Manny hasta unir sus labios en un beso, acariciaba sus mejillas limpiando las lagrimas que estaban aun saliendo de sus ojos, el moreno dejo caer su brazo con lentitud al mismo tiempo que guardaba sus garras y ahora sus brazos se aferraban a la cintura de la peliazul pasando la yema de sus dedos por la espalda de la chica apenas rozando algunos vidrios que resaltaban, sintiendo la humedad de la sangre que provenía de aquellas heridas y habían logrado manchar la playera de su ex mejor amiga, Zoe miraba devastada aquella escena, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo un plan tan perfecto podría fallar de esa forma?.

Frida se separo lentamente de Manny sonriendo feliz, el abrió sus ojos lentamente, sus ojos mostraban el mismo brillo de antes solo que ahora con intensidad, la miro con una mezcla de felicidad, cariño, tristeza y dolor, todo aquello expresado en su mirar.

-Y-yo…Dios Frida…perdóname…-la abrazo por la cintura sin tocar las heridas de la peliazul, aforrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, por su parte Frida paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico acariciando su cabello, hacia tanto que no volvia a oir su verdadera voz,.

-Has vuelto Manny…Te extrañe…-le susurro suavemente a su de nuevo mejor amigo; entonces una carcajada se oyó a su derecha, detrás de Zoe.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!-aplaudio Sartana quien miraba la situación-Esto fue mas divertido de lo que pensé y yo que pensaba simplemente venir a romper el hechizo…pero esto ah resultado ser aun mas divertido e interesante.

-¿Qué…?-miro la pelinegra a Sartana

-¡¿Tu estabas detrás de todo esto?!-Manny le dedico una mirada furiosa.

-Bueno debo admitir que ah sido uno de los mejores planes que eh tenido, oh bueno…al menos solo una parte de mi plan-sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Una…parte…?-pregunto Frida un poco asustada

-Bueno solo necesitaba que se distrajera para poder llevar acabo el mejor robo de todos…

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya Sartana!-exclamo molesto el moreno.

-En eso te equivocas El Tigre… ¡**Ya** me salí con la mía! ¡Jajaja!-rió malvadamente para luego sacar su guitarra dorada junto con aquella joya que ahora brillaba mas que nunca, el reloj marco las seis de la tarde, hora en la que aparecía el crepúsculo en el cielo, comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras en otro idioma acercando lentamente su guitarra a la joya que resplandecía cada vez mas entonces una luz cegadora apareció cuando los dos objetos se tocaron todos los presentes cerraron los ojos con fuerza la luz solo duro unos segundos luego desapareció, todos abrieron lentamente sus ojos y admiraron la guitarra de Sartana, parecía hecha de cristal con los mismos colores de la joya en ella, las cuerdas eran doradas y resplandecían con fuerza, las nubes negras empezaron a alejarse y desaparecer dando paso a los colores del atardecer pero estos eran mas sombríos.

-Ahora ¡Ciudad Milagro denle la bienvenida a su nueva reina!… ¡A la nueva era del Crepúsculo!-exclamo Sartana disfrutando cada momento, Manny saco sus garras dispuesto a atacar fue cuando Sartana toco sus cuerdas doradas saliendo varios esqueletos, parecían ser los de siempre por lo tanto Manny no se preocupo mucho y dispuesto a destruirlos los ataco pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando sin ni un esfuerzo uno de ellos lo detuvo tomándolo del cuello apretándolo un poco.

-¡Diviértanse mi ejercito de Banditos, destruyan todo lo que este a su paso!-sonrió Sartana para luego darse media vuelta y volver a tocar su guitarra, el suelo comenzó a temblar y destruyendo un edificio salieron cristales gigantes y poco a poco daban forma a un palacio de cristal; Manny intentaba aflojar el agarre del esqueleto pero era demasiado fuerte.

-Deja a Manny en paz!-exclamo Frida corriendo hacia el esqueleto con intención de golpearlo pero este la tomo también del cuello, todos los demás banditos caminaron hacia diferentes direcciones dejando solo al esqueleto.

-Ugh…D-deja a Frida…-dijo con dificultad Manny; Sartana disfrutaba el espectáculo, ciudad milagro estaba siendo destruida por sus banditos y El Tigre junto con Frida recibirían su merecido pues no dejaría que El Tigre muriera aun, tenia otros planes para el; estaba tan distraída disfrutando de la situación que no vio el disparo rojo que intento atacarla pero había fallado por un milímetro, miro de donde provenía el disparo, había sido Zoe quien ya se habia transformado, la pelinegra estaba mirando furiosa a Sartana.

-¡Nadie engaña a Zoe Aves!-exclamo molesta disparando varias veces, Sartana toco una cuerda y estos disparos se le devolvieron a la pelinegra hiriéndola de manera grave.

-Casi me olvido de ti-dijo Sartana un poco molesta-¡Será un placer deshacerme de ti de una ves por todas ya no me eres útil niña!-toco su guitarra lanzando un gran rayo anaranjado que se dirigió de manera rápida a la chica Cuervo quien cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando su final pero al no sentir el impacto abrió los ojos y ahí estaba su madre que la había tomado en brazos alejándola del trayecto del rayo.

-¿Mama?-miro confundida a su madre quien miraba enojada a Sartana.

-¡Nadie lastima a mi hija!-exclamo molesta la madre de La Cuervo, Sartana estaba molesta iba a atacar pero miles de huesos cayeron a sus pies, el esqueleto que agarraba a Frida y Manny había sido destruido por White Pantera.

-Sartana de los muertos!-exclamo molesto para luego acercarse a su hijo que estaba hincado en el suelo respirando muy agitadamente y acariciaba un poco su cuello.

-Ohhh que lindo reunión familiar, lastima que tenga mejores cosas que hacer, dejare primero que vean como destruyo poco a poco su ciudad y luego ¡los destruiré!-rio con fuerza, White Pantera se acerco para atacarla pero esta toco de nuevo sus cuerdas doradas y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡Manny! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la peliazul al moreno que se había apenas levantado.

-Si, pero tu estas…-miro preocupado a Frida, sus brazos tenía varias cortadas y su espalda tenia graves heridas ocasionada por los vidrios

-Estoy bien de verdad-mintió Frida, el padre de Manny se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto preocupado al ver las tantas heridas de Frida y algunas en las piernas de su hijo.

-Uh…bueno…-iba a comenzar Manny pero Rodolfo lo interrumpió.

-Luego me dirán primero debemos buscar ayuda para las heridas de Frida y para las tuyas mijo-Manny alzo levemente la ceja y miro sus piernas, tenia razón, su traje estaba algo roto y se veían las pequeñas cortadas. Pero luego las cuerdas de Sartana se volvieron a oír como si hubiera varios altavoces por la ciudad, entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar, enormes cristales salieron del suelo destruyendo varios edificios, Sartana miraba desde su castillo toda la ciudad que estaba en caos.

-Esto es solo el comienzo…solo el comienzo…-sonrió malvadamente.

8888888888888888888888

Bueno aquí esta espero que les haya gustado! Espero Reviews, Opiniones y/o sugerencias


	8. Caos

Hola! Aquí con el siguiente capitulo, le avanse lo mas rapido posible y espero que les agrade, bueno Summertime pronto tambien le avansare pero esqe me quede totalmente blanco…pero ya vendra la inspiración!, batalle horriblemente en esta parte del fic pero hize lo mejor posible. Bueno dejemos el blablabla y vayamos a el capitulo.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

88888888888888888888

"**Caos"**

Sartana miraba con una gran sonrisa todo el caos en Ciudad Milagro, los banditos destruían todo a su paso lastimando a algunas personas.

-Bueno… que comience la siguiente parte de mi plan, conseguir mas poder…-sonrió abriendo el libro que tenia desde hacia rato en su regazo, lo abrió lentamente y hojeo el libro-Ah… aquí esta…como robar las almas de estas personas, las almas que capture me volverán mas poderosa…-levanto la vista al notar la presencia de varios banditos que traian a varias personas que estaban encadenadas.

-Que empiece…-las personas miraban asustadas a Sartana quien les sonreía maliciosamente.

Mientras Manny, Rodolfo y Frida caminaban con cuidado por las calles, el cielo tenia el mismo color que antes y no desaparecía, lo único que sabia Manny era que habían entrado a una alcantarilla con algunos problemas pues los banditos vigilaban también esa zona, su padre había estado muy atento y Manny estaba en cierta forma asustado, jamás había visto a su padre tan nervioso y tenso.

Había sido un largo trayecto y Frida a veces no lograba soportar el dolor que causaba sus heridas cada vez que movía su espalda o algo la rozara, el ambiente era muy sombrío, la tensión y preocupación invadía.

-Aquí es-susurro Rodolfo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Manny y Frida lo pudieran oír, los dos adolescentes miraron algo confundidos la pared vacía.

-Es…una pared-dijo Manny con cierta confusión, entonces Rodolfo presiono un ladrillo y la pared se abrió increíblemente sin hacer algún ruido; los tres entraron a la habitación oscura, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse y la luz alumbro poco a poco el lugar, era gran pasillo con las paredes pintadas de un color azul claro muy agradable, el ambiente ahí era mas calido, caminaron a través del pasillo llegando a una habitación muy grande, ahí estaban varias personas dispersas en varios lugares, algunas sentadas cuidando a algún herido y algunas alistando algunas cobijas para dormir y descansar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Manny muy sorprendido

-Bueno este lugar se construyo hace años por si sucedia alguna catástrofe, nunca fue usada hasta ahora-le sonrió a su hijo, camino hacia una joven con una bata blanca, hablaron un momento luego ella se acerco a Manny y Frida y con una sonrisa calida los miro.

-Vengan por aquí, curare sus heridas-dijo amablemente encaminándolos de nuevo al pasillo entrando a la tercera puerta.

-Por favor quédense aquí ire por el doctor y algunos vendajes-les pidió aun con aquella sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación. Frida se sentó en la camilla que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

-Debo detener a Sartana…-dijo Manny algo preocupado mirando a la peliazul quien asintió.

-¿Pero como?-pregunto Frida mirando a su amigo quien miraba pensativo a la nada.

-No lo se…-dijo en voz baja para luego quedarse pensativo pero no pensando en como vencer a Sartana, si no que intentaba recordar que había pasado todo el tiempo que había estado bajo el control del hechizo, tenia vagos recuerdos de el baile, a Frida en un vestido y la sonrisa débil de Frida, aquellos eran los únicos momentos que lograba recordar.

-Disculpe…-la enfermera poso su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Manny quien se volteo de golpe, estaba tan pensativo que no había notado la presencia de la enfermera y el doctor que revisaba ahora a Frida quien hizo una mueca de dolor cuando empezó a revisar su espalda.

-Primero curaremos a su amiga, no hay problema ¿cierto?-pregunto la enfermera a lo que Manny inmediatamente asintió pero antes de salir se acerco a Frida plantándole un beso en la mejilla luego le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

-Gracias Frida…-lo dijo tan bajo de manera que solo Frida lo oyera, luego salio de la habitación dejando a Frida levemente sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Manny salio de la habitación y busco a su padre en la sala principal pero no estaba.

-Tu debes ser el hijo de White Pantera, El Tigre ¿no?- pregunto un señor ya mayor, alto y de cabello corto color negro, traía una playera blanca y un pantalón negro, seguramente tendría alrededor de treinta años.

-Si, ¿Dónde esta mi papa?-pregunto Manny.

-Ah salido junto con otros súper héroes a traer mas personas a este refugio… No tenemos idea de porque pero…los esqueletos se llevan a las personas a la guarida de Sartana, y no sabemos porque-le contó en voz baja para que nadie mas pudiera oirles.

-Ya veo… ¡Pero entonces yo también tengo que ir! Yo…-pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora no, tu padre me ah pedido que te llevara con tu madre y con tu abuelo y cuidara de ti-sonrió el hombre al ver que en el rostro de Manny se formaba una gran sonrisa, giro la hebilla de su cinturón y volvió a la normalidad, siguió al hombre que lo llevo a una de las tantas habitaciones, había una camilla en el centro de la habitación y en ella se encontraba Maria que traía vendado un brazo, con su brazo izquierdo sostenía un libro que leía atentamente, a su lado estaba Grandpapi que estaba dormido y a su lado estaba también su burro mascota que dormía también.

-¡Mamá, grandpapi!- exclamo Manny alegre corriendo a abrazar a su madre quien soltó el libro rápidamente y abrazo a su hijo con su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Mijo! ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!-dijo Maria con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Grandpapi ante tanto griterío despertó levantándose de golpe del asiento.

-¡Yo puedo contra los peces mutantes…!-bajo la guardia al notar que tan solo había sido un sueño-¡Manny!-abrazo a su nieto también, el hombre sostenía la sonrisa mientras miraba la situación.

Paso alrededor de una hora y el padre de Manny no volvía, estaba un poco nervioso al igual que Maria pero ella intentaba no demostrarlo e intentaba calmar a su hijo.

-Manny Rivera ¿Puede venir conmigo? Curare sus heridas ya-dijo la enfermera de antes sonriéndole dulcemente al chico, Manny simplemente asintió y salio por la puerta.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto Rodolfo?...- pregunto Maria muy preocupada una vez que su hijo se había marchado de la habitación.

-Ire a preguntar que ah pasado…-dijo el hombre que le dedico una sonrisa intentando calmarla.

Manny entro de nuevo a la habitación blanca, ahí estaba Frida a quien le habían terminado de poner los vendajes, traía una playera blanca limpia pues la otra tenia manchas de sangre por las heridas de su espalda, a su lado estaba su madre que seguro había estado cuidando a su hija mientras la vendaban.

-Hola Manny- saludo la peliazul

-Hola Frida…Hola Sra. Suárez-Manny sonrió un poco mas alegre.

-Hola Manny-devolvió el saludo para luego levantarse.

-Mamá me quedare con Manny -dijo Frida aun sentada en la camilla, la madre de Frida asintió y salio de la habitación dejando entrar al doctor que traía unos vendajes.

- ¿Qué pasa Manny?- pregunto Frida la ver la cara de su amigo, estaba ahora mas serio.

-Es que…Mi papa no ah vuelto…-soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga, el doctor doblo el pantalón de Manny hacia arriba y tomo un pedazo de algodón comenzando a limpiar las heridas a lo que Manny hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Seguro pronto volverá-animo Frida quien rió un poco ante la siguiente mueca que puso Manny, extraña pero divertida.

-Eso espero-intento sonreír pero de verdad dolía aquello, duro muy poco, el doctor termino de limpiar las heridas y luego puso algunos vendajes, no había tardado mucho, no eran graves las heridas y eran muy pocas.

-Ya esta muchacho-le sonrió el doctor, Manny se levanto con cuidado con ayuda de Frida, saliendo de aquel cuarto.

-¡Ya se!-exclamo Frida llamando la atención de Manny quien termino de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Recuerdas el libro que intentaste quitarme?-pregunto Frida con cierta emoción en su voz.

-En realidad no recuerdo mucho…

-Bueno, ahí encontré varias soluciones para magia negra ¡podría estar ahí la solución para derrotar a Sartana!-dijo emocionada y algo sorprendida por aquella idea.

-¡Claro!-tomo de la mano a Frida corriendo por donde habían entrado antes a aquel lugar pero ahora era tan solo una pared.

-¿Y como salimos?-cuestiono Frida, Manny examino la pared, no había nada extraño en ninguna parte.

-¡Rayos!-golpeo la pared la cual en ese momento se empezó a abrir-Oh… ¡ya esta!

Salieron exitosamente de las alcantarillas y miraron sorprendidos lo que antes había sido su ciudad, habían pocos edificios en pie, el cielo tenia el mismo color que antes, todo se veía desierto.

-Ahora… ¿donde quedaba la heladería?-cuestiono Manny, seria difícil encontrar el lugar.

-No debe estar muy lejos-animo Frida a Manny al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar.

Fue mas difícil de lo que pensaron, los banditos rondaban por la ciudad, algunos en algunos establecimientos que seguían en pie, jugando cartas o descansando y mirando el juego.

-¡Mira Manny!-exclamo Frida al encontrar entre escombros el letrero que decía "Heladería".

-No debe estar muy lejos entonces-sonrió Manny, buscaron en toda el área varios minutos y alrededor de cuarenta minutos Frida levanto un objeto en sus manos y sonrió con alegria.

-¡Aquí esta!-Manny se acerco a ella y tomo el libro en sus manos.

-Ahora solo hay que buscar la solución ¿En que parte esta?... ¿Frida?-se dio media vuelta al no recibir respuesta de su amiga, un bandito la habia atrapado y ahora miraba con una sonrisa a Manny.

-Eh… ¿hola?-sonrió inocentemente pero el bandito lo atrapado con sus grandes y huesudas manos y camino hacia el palacio de Sartana.

-¡Su-suéltanos!-exclamo molesto Manny intentando safarse del agarre pero el bandito no puso atención a aquello y siguió caminando.

Al fin llegaron al salón principal, enfrente de ellos habían algunas escaleras y arriba de ellas el trono de Sartana que por ahora estaba vació, aquel lugar tenia su encanto, todo era de cristal, algunas cosas con pequeños detalles y bellas esculturas, alrededor del trono de Sartana había montones de monedas de oro, joyas, pulseras, collares y demás cosas brillantes y muy valiosas.

-¡Oh! Pero que grata visita-sonó una voz familiar, Frida asintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y Manny estaba paralizado.

-Hace rato también vino a visitarme tu padre...-rio levemente acercándose al bandito quien se volteo para pararse frente a Sartana quien sonrió aun mas.

-¡Ah! ¡Y traes a tu amiguita!-se acerco a la peliazul quien estaba muy asustada.

-¡Aléjate de Frida y mas te vale que me digas donde esta mi padre!- exclamo Manny valientemente.

-Vaya, pero que valiente has salido, hablándome de esa forma cuando tengo en mi poder el alma de tu padre y sus vidas…

-El… ¿alma?-miro confundido a Sartana quien se acerco peligrosamente al chico.

-Bueno me dije ¿Qué podría ser mas poderoso que el alma de un superhéroe? Así que decidí no desperdiciar su poder-explico con tranquilidad-Ya que las almas alimentan el poder de la joya…Y sabes, creo que un alma tan inocente y valiente es muy poderosa…

-No… ¡No podrás contra mi!-Manny le dedico una mirada furiosa y acerco con esfuerzo su mano a su hebilla girándola lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr transformarse y una ves que lo logro se safo del agarre del bandito y olvidando por completo el libro, corrió velozmente hacia Sartana pero esta lo esquivo sin problemas y cuando volteo hacia atrás Sartana había tomado del cuello a Frida apretándolo con fuerza, Frida intentaba desesperadamente que Sartana la soltara pues le era muy difícil respirar.

-¡Suéltala!-se acerco a Sartana para intentar atacarla una vez mas pero esta apretó mas el cuello de Frida.

-Más te vale que te comportes o tu amiguita morirá mas rápido de lo que piensas-sonrió complacida pues Manny se detuvo rápidamente, apretaba sus puños con rabia e impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

-Muy bien gatito…-soltó de golpe a Frida pero antes de que esta pudiera al menos recuperar completamente el aliento el bandito la agarro con fuerza del brazo; Manny miro a su alrededor, estaba cerca de el libro que seguramente había soltado cuando corrió contra Sartana.

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunto Manny intentando que la súper villana se distrajera un poco.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no cumplir tu ultima petición?, veras una vez que absorba hasta el ultima alma en esta Ciudad pasare a la siguiente y destruiré todo a mi paso, todo será Caos y destrucción, cuando intenten detenerme será demasiado tarde para ello! Seré tan poderosa que gobernare al mundo! Y…-siguió hablando de todo el poder que obtendría mientras Manny buscaba en las paginas del libro, encontró casi en las ultimas paginas del libro algo relacionado con "La joya del crepúsculo", contaba su historia y todo el caos que desataría pero antes de lograr leer la solución Sartana ya se encontraba enfrente de el tomando el libro con brusquedad.

-Es inútil que busques en ese estupido libro…-miro molesta a Manny quien estaba realmente sorprendido y antes de poder hacer algo Sartana lo golpeo en la cabeza con su guitarra, Manny sintió un dolor terrible en su cabeza, como si lo hubieran golpeado con una roca.

-¡Despídete El Tigre!-apunto la guitarra a Manny quien miraba aterrado la situación, todo estaría perdido

-"Mama…papa…Grandpapi…Frida…lo siento"-pensó triste entonces cero con fuerza los ojos y todo fue demasiado rápido, Sartana toco su guitarra, Frida intento safar el agarre del bandito y Sartana rió histéricamente pero esta callo, Manny oyó a alguien acercarse con una rapidez increíble, murmuro algo entonces hubo unos segundos de silencio, se oyó un grito de dolor, Manny abrió los ojos y Frida estaba frente a el estaba abrazándose a si misma, su mirada era totalmente extraña una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión, dolor, un aura azul la rodeaba pero esta empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, Frida había logrado escaparse del Bandito y había intervenido y el ataque había ido directamente a ella.

-N-No…Frida…-es lo único que pudo articular y Frida le dirigió una sonrisa para luego caer al suelo.

-¡Que estupida niña!-dijo con rabia Sartana, aquel poder después de usarlo tenia que esperar al menos diez minutos para que pudiera recargarse de nuevo.

-¿Frida…?-se acerco a la chica, se hinco a su lado y la levanto un poco recargando su cabeza cuidadosamente sobre sus piernas, estaba muy asustado por la palidez de su piel, estaba realmente fría, sus ojos estaban cerrados aunque sus labios aun formaban una sonrisa, asustado acerco su mano a la muñeca de la peliazul, reviso el pulso y fue cuando sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas sin poder creerlo.

-Esta…muerta…

88888888888888888888

OH MY GOD! Espero que no se molesten conmigo por lo que acabo de hacer xDUu lo siento D: jaja bueno…igual espero reviews, opiniones y/o sugerencias, nos vemos/leemos!


	9. No todo esta perdido

¡Hola! Déjenme decirles algo… ESTE ES EL FINAL! SI QUE SI! EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA! JOJOJO! … ejem, bueno…wow…fue rápido…en mi vida eh terminado una historia…es…el primer fin…para una historia larga y con capítulos…snif que emoción, así que perdonen si no es lo que esperaban como final ;O; Entiéndanme! Bueno les quiero agradecer a todos por sus Reviews que realmente me han motivado a seguir con esta historia hasta acabarla! De verdad:

-Ghost Steve

-Elecpad 909

-Darkgirl-08

-Gold cristal

Gracias…bueno dejemos el blablabla y vamos!

Disclaimer: Ya saben que El Tigre Las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece! Le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez…

888888888888888888888888

"**No todo esta perdido"**

Manny abrazo el cuerpo de Frida sin poderlo creer, se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada, ella se había ido protegiéndolo una vez mas.

-Que patético-hablo por fin Sartana, Manny la ignoro por completo aferrándose mas al cuerpo de la peliazul, como si quisieran separarlo; Sartana se acerco al libro que hacia rato había arrebatado de las manos del adolescente, lo apretó un poco y este se quemo, quedando de el solo cenizas.

-Ahora nadie podrá detenerme…y en cuanto recupere el poder del conjuro tu alma será mía de una vez por todas…-dijo con tranquilidad, Manny estaba devastado, no hacia nada, no se movía ¿Que podía hacer ahora?

-"¿Todo…esta perdido?"-pensó Manny cerrando los ojos con fuerza pero los abrió de golpe cuando oyó una voz conocida.

-¡No tan rápido Sartana!-Manny alzo la mirada, ahí estaba Zoe apuntando con su láser a Sartana que comenzó a reír.

-¡jajaja! Pero que chiquilla tan latosa, ¿no aprendiste la ultima vez?-alisto su guitarra apuntando directamente a Zoe pero esta no se movió y miro a Manny luego a Sartana sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Pero tengo información valiosa…-disparo un par de veces a Sartana que sin esfuerzo se hizo a un lado y toco su guitarra, varios banditos aparecieron acercándose peligrosamente a Zoe quien aprovechando los segundos que le tomo a Sartana en tocar su guitarra se acerco a Manny.

-¿Tan rápido te has dado por vencido? Patético-lo miro seriamente apuntando de nuevo con su láser a los banditos.

-No hay nada que hacer…-dijo en un hilo de voz abrazando mas el cuerpo de la peliazul.

-Entonces el sacrificio de Frida será en vano-aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar rápidamente a Manny, tenia razón, Frida había arriesgado su vida por el e hiciera algo, que salvara la ciudad; se levanto con Frida en brazos alejándola lo mas posible de la zona de batalla, la recostó en el suelo y acaricio su cara mirando con cariño a la peliazul.

-Lo haré por ti…por todos…no me daré por vencido-dijo decidido.

-¡Basta de palabras y ayúdame!-exclamo la pelinegra que a duras penas lograba esquivar a los banditos; Manny se acerco ágil hacia los banditos golpeándolos con sus garras lastimándolos gravemente.

-¿Qué? ¿De donde ah sacado nuevas fuerzas?-se pregunto a si misma Sartana sorprendida ante la fuerza de Manny.

-¿Y cual es el plan?-pregunto Manny mirando a Zoe que acababa de golpear a un bandito-No sabemos como derrotarla, lo único que tenia era el libro y lo destruyo Sartana.

-Pero no es el único libro-señalo el libro que estaba en el trono, Sartana no logro escuchar lo que había dicho Zoe pero al ver que señalaba el libro comprendió enseguida lo que harían.

-Ni se atrevan-dijo casi para si misma lista para destruir el trono y junto el libro pero Manny se había adelantado, increíblemente esquivo a los cinco banditos y había llegado al trono tomando el libro.

-Bueno…si lo pones así… ¡te destruiré a ti y al libro! ¡Banditos! Encárguense de la chica Cuervo y déjenme a El Tigre…-ordeno alistando su guitarra, los banditos atacaron en conjunto a Zoe quien miro un poco asustada la situación, cinco contra ella, no se veía muy favorable la situación.

-Esto acaba aquí Sartana…-Manny analizo todo, tenia que esconderse momentáneamente y buscar la solución para todo aquello en el libro ¿Pero como?, Sartana no lo dejo pensar bien ya que toco rápidamente sus cuerdas lanzando varios rayos naranjas los cuales Manny esquivo con dificultad, abrió el libro buscando entre las tantas paginas algo que tuviera que ver con la joya pero entonces el rayo de Sartana dio directamente al libro deshaciéndose de el.

-¿Ahora que harás?-pregunto Sartana apuntando con su guitarra a Manny-Ahora que mi poder esta recargado de nuevo…es hora de que digas Adiós a este mundo, ¡únete con las demás almas!-toco su guitarra, Zoe había apenas logrado destruir al ultimo bandito cuando oyó aquellas palabras, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba Manny quien miraba aterrado como se acercaba aquel rayo pero sintió luego que alguien lo empujaba tirándolo al suelo, alzo la vista y abrió grande los ojos, Zoe apretó sus puños con fuerza, un aura morada estaba a su alrededor y al igual que Frida esta comenzó a desvanecerse, Sartana miro furiosa aquello.

-No de nuevo…-golpeo con su mano su cabeza mientras Manny se acercaba a Zoe y la tomaba en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué lo ah hecho?-pregunto mirando el cuerpo de Zoe, estaba frió, pálido, su expresión era tranquila, llena de calma, miro de reojo a Sartana que estaba realmente furiosa.

-Bien…estoy harta… ¡tendré que destruirte!-comenzó a tocar las cuerdas doradas de su guitarra, sin siquiera darse cuenta a donde apuntaba, dándole tiempo a Manny de correr lejos dejando a Zoe lejos de donde pudiera dañarla, luego se acerco cautelosamente a Sartana que seguida disparando a todo, buscando herir a Manny.

-"El libro ya no existe…debo hacer algo…debo proteger a todos….pero ¿Cómo?"-pensó Manny cuando uno de los rayos de Sartana paso a su lado destruyendo una pared de cristal que estaba detrás de el destruyéndola por completo, miro hacia atrás observando la habitación, habían varias celdas con personas vivas y otras en el suelo, en la misma situación que Zoe y Frida.

-¿Qué…?-apretó sus puños y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, miro furioso a Sartana- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a ellos?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre?!-entre aquellas personas estaba White Pantera, su cara era pálida, su cuerpo tenia varias heridas y su mascara tenia varias aberturas.

-Como te dije… ¡las almas son una gran fuente de poder para mi guitarra!-volvió a disparar dándole directamente en el pecho a Manny, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, azoto contra una de las tantas celdas rompiendo los barrotes de cristal.

-Ugh…-fue lo único que pudo decir Manny entreabriendo sus ojos, todo estaba borroso, Sartana sonreía satisfecha y entonces todo se volvió negro para Manny.

"Todo esta perdido…"-sonó de nuevo aquella frase en su cabeza, empezó a dejarse llevar por aquel extraño cansancio, su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, el dolor se esfumaba poco a poco, se estaba dando por vencido, aquella voz dentro de el lo animaba a que dejara todo, entonces de la nada otra voz sonó mas fuerte que la otra.

"¿Te darás por vencido? ¡Piensa Manny! No todo esta perdido…"-en ese momento Manny volvió en si abriendo de golpe los ojos volviendo a sentir ese agudo dolor en su pecho, se recargo en uno de los barrotes que no había sido destruido y se fue levantando poco a poco.

-Es verdad…n-no todo esta perdido…-dijo para si mismo.

-¿Aun no te das por vencido?-sonrió Sartana quien se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

-"Debo usar la lógica…ella dijo que atrapaba las almas…entonces Frida, Zoe y mi padre están aun vivos en cierta forma…solo debo salvarlos de su encierro…debo…"-examinaba detenidamente a Sartana, su guitarra, ¿que podría hacer? Entonces miro atentamente las cuerdas doradas de la guitarra de cristal.

-"¡Las cuerdas doradas!"-pensó Manny, se enderezo del todo y se puso en posición de batalla.

-¡Jamás vencerás a El Tigre Sartana! ¡Jamás vencerás!-sonrió a Sartana quien alzo la ceja luego sonrió divertida.

-Bueno… ¡haber que dices luego de esto!-lanzo un ataque contra Manny pero este lo esquivo- Pura suerte…-comenzó a lanzar de nuevo varios ataques pero todos los esquivaba Manny, Sartana estaba realmente sorprendida ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante luego de el pasado ataque? Pero ella no se daba cuenta del esfuerzo de Manny por esquivar todos aquellos ataques, ni el mismo estaba seguro de si podría seguir así.

-"Solo un poco mas…"-Sartana no podía imaginarse el porque lo esquivaba inútilmente, ¿Que tenia en mente? Fue cuando Manny le sonrió entonces comprendió de golpe lo que hacia Manny, el había estado acercándose poco a poco a ella, cada ves que esquivaba cada ataque el se acercaba un paso mas hacia ella, ahora era demasiado tarde para Sartana, Manny con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban alzo su mano derecha alistando sus afiladas garras cortando de un solo golpe todas las cuerdas de la guitarra de Sartana.

-No…. ¡No puede ser!-exclamo Sartana soltando la guitarra la cual comenzó a brillar con fuerza, cada vez mas y mas fuerte hasta convertirse en una gran luz cegadora que comenzó a extenderse con rapidez cubriendo con su luz toda la ciudad para luego empezar a desaparecer poco a poco, dejando a su paso todos los edificios como nuevos, arreglando todo desastre que había ocasionado, Manny había cerrado los ojos con fuerza pero una ves que la luz había desaparecido los abrió poco a poco, ya no estaba en aquel palacio de cristal, ahora estaba en la calle, miro a su alrededor, el cielo estaba azul con varias nubes blancas en el, los edificios estaban como nuevos, miro a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, todas aquellas personas que había visto, tanto las que aun estaban con vida y las que les habían robado el alma, estaban ahora bien, claro que desorientadas y algo confundidas.

-¡Papa!-exclamo Manny corriendo a los brazos de su padre quien apenas se había sentado e intentaba recordar lo ocurrido.

-¡Mijo! Pe-pero… y Sartana? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡El Tigre nos salvo!-exclamo una de las mujeres mientras señalaba a Manny, todas las personas comenzaron a aplaudirle y agradecerle por lo que había hecho, White Pantera miraba orgulloso a su hijo.

-¡Manny!-entonces alguien abrazo por detrás a Manny, el sorprendido volteo hacia atrás al reconocer aquella voz.

-¡Frida!-le devolvió el abrazo rodeando con sus brazos su cintura para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla; no muy lejos de aquella escena se encontraba Zoey, no se veía molesta, se veía tranquila, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios luego se alejo cautelosamente segura de que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad….

**Fin**

888888888888888888

I can't believe it… Lo puse! Si miren…esto es genial y muy importante para mi ;-; si si soy algo exagerada xD…aunque…talvez este no sea el capitulo final…porque… ¡El Epilogo cuenta como capitulo! Pero claro que si! ¡Abra epilogo! D omg espero que no se cansen de tanto que escribo, bueno, ¡Mil Gracias a todos! Nos vemos/leemos en otra historia!

Atentamente: Caro chan /ElTigreLove


	10. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Todo era normal en Ciudad Milagro, ya había pasado una semana luego del intento de Sartana para gobernar al mundo, los días fueron como los de siempre, algunos robos, explosiones en la ciudad, todo estaba normal, incluso Zoe no había cambiado mucho, siguió molestando en la escuela a Frida y por las noches cometía algunos robos en la ciudad, de Sartana no se supo hasta hacia pocos días, había cometido un gran robo en el banco de la ciudad, algo que Manny y Rodolfo solucionaron rápidamente. Lo que no quedaba aun en claro es que había pasado con La Joya del Crepúsculo, el mismo dia en que derrotaron a Sartana había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno…

Ahora Manny y Frida observaban el atardecer, las nubes de tiñeron de colores rojos, rosas, mientras el sol se ocultaba muy lentamente, dando la bienvenida a la noche.

-Sabes, no hubiera estado tan mal que el cielo estuviera haci por siempre-comento Frida mirando sonriente a Manny.

-Si, podríamos habernos acostumbrarnos-asintió Manny sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-Manny… ¿tu crees que la joya vuelva a aparecer?-pregunto Frida con cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Bueno… ahora prefiero no preocuparme por eso-dijo Manny con tranquilidad mirando a la peliazul quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-Lo bueno es que todo ah vuelto a la normalidad…

-Bueno…casi todo-dijo Frida con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si…y este cambio me agrada mucho-le sonrió Manny a Frida mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Frida, apegando su frente con la de ella, Frida se sonrojo un poco mas, los dos comenzaron a acortar aquella pequeña distancia que quedaba , Frida acerco sus manos a las mejillas de Manny atrayéndolo un poco mas hasta rozar sus labios muy suavemente, el beso era tímido pero dulce, aquel pequeño roze los hacia sentir sensaciones muy agradables, luego de unos segundos se separaron quedando aun muy cerca.

-A mi también me agrada mucho…-volvieron a acercarse pero la voz del padre de Manny sonó detrás de ellos, los dos se quedaron por un momento paralizados.

-¿Manny?-alzo levemente la ceja, Manny y Frida se separaron rápidamente, los dos muy sonrojados.

-Ahhh hola papa –saludo Manny aun nervioso pero antes de que Rodolfo dijera algo una explosión se escucho a lo lejos-me quedaría pero ¡el deber llama! Y tú sabes…-giro rápidamente la hebilla y sin decir más tomo en brazos a Frida quien simplemente alzo la mano para despedirse aun con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Maria salio de la casa, a un lado de Rodolfo quien miraba un poco preocupado hacia donde se había ido su hijo.

-El te lo dirá cuando este listo, son cambias de la adolescencia, ¡es un hecho!-sonrió Maria sacando un libro que decía "Los cambios de la adolescencia".

-Bueno…solo espero que no se metan en mas problemas ahora-suspiro levemente mirando a Maria.

-Rodolfo, aleja tu mano-dijo Maria luego seriamente pues su ex esposo había aprovechado para intentar tomar su mano, este simplemente asintió alejando su mano inmediatamente-Bueno vamos, ayudare con la cena…

-Primero las damas-sonrió seductoramente a Maria quien fingió ignorar la sonrisa entrando a la casa, Rodolfo sonrió mas alegre admirando con atención a Maria quien se dirigió a la cocina.

-Algún día Maria…-se dijo a si mismo para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si, caminando a la cocina, talvez, luego de todo lo que había pasado, no todo volvería a ser lo mismo, nuevas aventuras y nuevos cambios en su vida los esperaba, y juntos lo enfrentarían todo…

888888888

Ahora si y colorin colorado este cuento se a acabado! (¿?),espero que le haya gustado este pequeño epilogo n.n y que hayan disfrutado toda la historia!, bueno se cuidan mucho me despido y nos veremos/leeremos en otra historia.

Atentamente: Caro-chan/ElTigreLove


End file.
